


Ménage

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [72]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Time Together, Fix-It, Making Out, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the cleanup is done and everyone is returned home, the sexual tension between Eric and Nora and Jessica is resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage

**Author's Note:**

> Part five, "Angel At My Table."

“That suits her,” Nora murmurs almost imperceptibly, not tearing her eyes away from Jessica on the throne.

Eric raises an eyebrow.  “ _Hon är en prinsessa_ ,” he replies casually.  “ _Det är ingen överraskning att hon verkar så ädel._ ”

“ _Vi kommer att göra detta_?” Nora asks, sounding like she knows the answer.

“ _Som du önskar, älskling.”_

 

* * *

Pam and Tara stay back at Fangtasia, part to finish cleaning up and part because Pam has a pretty good idea of what might be going down tonight, and after a long shower Willa barricades herself in her room with noise-canceling headphones and nail polish, a very “don’t mind me” sort of gesture.

Eric and Nora shower next, and Jessica is glad they don’t ask her to join both because it gives her a few moments alone and because she’d really rather not help them wash some douchebag’s blood off their bodies (she presumes it’s mostly his blood darkening their hair and streaking their skin and staining their clothes) because that would probably lead to learning what exactly they did to him.  Some things are better left unsaid.

She uses Pam and Tara’s shower instead, taking her sweet time washing the spray from her hair and then just thinking.  She’s exhausted, but despite the approaching morning she knows she couldn’t sleep.  She knows in that way that you do sometimes that tonight is the night.  _The_ night.  It’s as exciting as it is scary.

Maybe she should have talked to Tara or Willa or hell, Adilyn may not _know_ much about these things but she’d have been a good listener at least.  Maybe she should have thought this through a little more.  But she figures, she’s in pretty deep and she wants to be here. 

She just – wants to impress.

They’re still in the shower when Jessica gets done, and that’s fine by her.  It gives her a chance to go back to her room, doll herself up a little more naturally than she’d done for the party, slip into some sexy underwear even if she knows it’s not going to stay on for too long, and just try to chill the hell out so she doesn’t come off like – like some teenybopper.

That’s basically what she is, she thinks.  Eric is easily the Louisiana vampire equivalent of a movie star, and Nora’s like… his hot foreign supermodel-slash-advocate girlfriend or something.  She herself is, like, at _best_ a Disney Channel teen star and at worst nothing at all.  This is sort of an unbelievable opportunity.

She slips into her dressing gown, tosses her hair over her shoulder like she’s approximating confidence, and goes to knock on the door.  She’s not surprised that it’s Eric who answers and even less surprised that he’s already very naked.

“To what do we owe this pleasure?” he asks, smirking.

“Don’t be an ass,” Nora calls from the bed.  She, at least, has gotten the implicit memo about what’s going on tonight, given the way she’s very deliberately posing on the bed, all stretched out on her back with an arm hanging off and one leg crossed over the other.  “Come in, pet.”

 _That’s_ new.  Maybe it’s, like, a marker of the change in their relationship that’s about to take place.  And god, it is so sexily British that Jessica kind of wants to scream.

Instead she nudges past Eric, goes to stand by the dresser.  “Hey,” she says kind of shyly.  “So that was, uh… a night.”

“You get used to it,” Eric shrugs.  He places himself in the chair near the bed, lounging as luxuriously as possible.  They form a very literal triangle right now.

“When?” Jessica asks, at the same time that Nora snorts and says, “There’s no one to impress with your nonchalant tough guy bullshit.”

Eric glares at his sister before saying to Jessica, rather more sheepishly than earlier, “A century or two.  You’ll see.”

“I’m takin’ your word for it,” Jessica mutters, shrugging.  “I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to vigilante attacks.”

Nora rolls her eyes and huffs at Eric, expecting (correctly) that he’ll pick up on her meaning.  He nods, turns his attention to Jessica and says, “I’m sorry, I’ve been a bad host and _you_ , princess, were one of the stars of the evening, from what I understand.”

Jessica shrugs.  “I did what I had to do,” she says.  “I wish I hadn’t had to.”

“But you did wonderfully,” Nora murmurs, low and sweet.  “You deserve a reward, I think.”  That, and witnessing the younger woman’s capableness earlier rather aroused her.

“Well,” Jessica muses, “I… was sorta thinkin’, ah…”

“Yes?” Eric prompts, eyeing her critically.

“She’s not _prey_ , Eric,” Nora chides. Apparently she’s seen the leering too. “Try again, dear.”

“Maybe we could bang?” Jessica says hopefully, then immediately cringing at her choice of words.

It just makes Nora giggle, though, and she rolls over, pushes to the bed’s edge, motions the other woman close.

Jessica does, sitting nervously on the bed’s edge. “I, ah –”

“We know,” Nora says gently. “We’ll help you along.” Eric rolls his eyes (he thought he was done playing professor to this girl a long time ago) but Nora invites him to rid Jessica of her robe and he calms. She’s a beautiful woman, Jessica is, and while he’d never have thought to make a move on her he’s learned to appreciate her as an individual as well.

Jessica lifts her arms, allowing Eric to undress her, and she nods. “I don’t wanna make it _weird_ , but, ah. Thanks for indulging me?”

“It’s a long time coming,” Eric cuts in, snarky and cheerful all at once. After all, if they’d, he and Pam that is, taken care of this at the start, they might be in a different situation now.

“We’ll start slow,” Nora suggests. None of them, her included, know quite where this benevolence is coming from, but since it’s going to end happily for all of them in theory, there’s no complaining. “I’m guessing you’ll be more comfortable if Eric gets you off first?”

“If you’d – yeah,” Jessica whispers. “I mean, if he wants.”

Eric shrugs, drops to his knees before the women. “Like this?” he asks, clearly meaning with his mouth.

Hoyt only did that to her a handful of times, and Jason maybe once, once and a half; it’s not something Jessica is that accustomed to, which could account for how she practically squeaks out her “Yes.”

“Then I’m just going to kiss you and we’ll see how it goes,” Nora continues.

“Uh-huh,” Jessica says weakly, spreading her legs for Eric and letting Nora take her in her arms. She still only knows half of what she’s doing, and this feels more than abnormal on one hand, but it’s the best possible thing for her right now, she’s pretty sure.

Eric draws his tongue up Jessica’s slit just as Nora kisses her, and she moans into Nora’s mouth. Both of them take that as encouragement.

They go like this for a while, Eric kneeling between Jessica’s legs and Jessica beginning tentatively to trace hands over Nora’s curves, pressing fingertips curiously into flesh. “Like that, sweet,” Nora encourages, placing her hand over Jessica’s to guide her. “Soft and steady.”

“I don’t wanna be soft,” Jessica whispers. “Isn’t that what vampire sex is supposed to be? All fast and wild?”

Eric lifts his head and raises an eyebrow at Nora. “We could do wild,” he says slowly.

“Eric,” Nora warns. As much as she’d love to, she’s not sure if it’s the best idea, especially tonight, especially this first time, but there’s the girl looking so hopeful, and she can’t quite resist.

Of course she can _do_ wild. When they first met, Jessica hadn’t interested her much, but those days are long past, and she’s warmed especially to the notion of being the younger girl’s _first_ girl, so maybe she should just stop worrying. Worry is for humans.

All at once, Eric climbs to his feet, pulls Jessica with him, and kisses her roughly with the taste of her still on his tongue. That’s so _naughty_ , it makes Jessica just giggle and grin.

“I forgot what it’s like to bed a virgin,” Eric says dryly.

“Only technically!” Jessica exclaims, but she assumes he’s kidding (mostly he is) so instead of getting pouty, she turns to grab at Nora to pull her up and kiss her too.

“Even just the remnants of you taste marvelous,” Nora murmurs.

Jessica giggles, she can’t help it, and it comes off a bit nervous but also, that just makes her feel really damn good. They’re all of them standing now, she notices, and that seems not entirely practical for what they’re intending to undertake, so impulsively she jumps up and wraps her legs around Eric’s waist, her arms around his shoulders. “C’mon,” she urges, kissing the skin behind his ear. “I’m gettin’ impatient here.”

“We’d better take care of it, then,” Nora responds with a laugh of her own. Eric pushes her back down against the bed so abruptly she bounces, which actually makes her growl, apparently fondly, and when he drops Jessica on the bed as well and she lands vaguely between Nora’s spread legs, _all_ of them make noises somewhere between hungry and delighted and wild.

“Together, you are even more beautiful than I could have imagined,” Eric says in that grand way he gets sometimes.

Nora leans forward to grab Jessica around the waist and pull her close, hips to hips, back to chest. “He can come off a bit harlequin romance novel sometimes,” she says casually, kissing Jessica’s throat between words, “but I promise that if he says it when I’m involved, he means it.”

That’s not exactly as reassuring as she probably means it, but Jessica understands, and carefully she twists around so she’s straddling one of Nora’s thighs and kissing her full-on. “Good to know,” she smirks. “Now, seein’ as I’m new to this, you wanna point me in the right direction?”

Nora glances at her brother, and they nod before she falls back against the bed and grins. “Up here,” she says, motioning in the general direction of her face.

Jessica tilts her head. “Like, kissin’ more?”

“Oh, she’ll be kissing you,” Eric murmurs, nudging Jessica up Nora’s body until she’s hovering over her face and kneeling beside her, a hand at the small of her back.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jessica exclaims.

“Oh,” Nora and Eric chorus, nodding reassuringly until Jessica settles so she’s sitting over Nora’s face.

“ _Oh holy shit_ ,” Jessica shouts as Nora licks up her slit.

“Charming,” Eric murmurs, flinching jokingly when Nora smacks his thigh. “You’re in for much more.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _hon är en prinsessa_ ; "she is a princess"  
>  _det är ingen överraskning att hon verkar så ädel_ ; "it's no surprise that she seems so noble"  
>  _vi kommer att göra detta?_ ; "we will do this?"  
>  _som du önskar, älskling_ ; "as you wish, darling"


End file.
